Our Forever
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: My ending to David Tennant's final special, based on the rumor of seeing Rose again and then elaborated by me, hopefully well...it's a bit soppy at the end and i hope it makes you cry...in a good way...oh you know what i mean! Please read and review :D !


**Our forever**

The Doctor clutched his side in pain, convulsing as he groaned. He staggered into the Tardis, face taught with the throbbing of his struggling hearts and glistening with the perspiration that was his obduracy not to give in just yet. He yelled out what was meant to be a whisper as he reached to pull one of the console levers. His hand retracted back to his torso, joining the other that clutched the fabric of his suit and shirt, pulling at his flesh beneath in an attempt to soothe the hurt.

The Time lord clenched his jaw, falling against the controls and to the floor. Exasperated and unable to move he began to feel the energy burn within, scratching at his insides until they were raw. He flung his head backwards, the sweat beading on brow before tumbling down his gaunt face. Without warning the Tardis engine roared with haste, sending them through the time vortex and to the destination within seconds. The Doctor's brown eyes flickered open, feeling as though he was going to throw up but he resisted, pushing the golden light to the recesses of his mind.

"Not. Yet" he gritted adamantly, right hand splaying behind him and riffling through a wooden draw. Many textures pulsated through his hand, the left gripping the area under his ribs tighter and tighter with each one he sensed. He breathed hard, an ironic and struggling smile gracing his face. He'd found the object he was looking for. The silver box shone dully in cerulean blue wake of the Tardis, resting in the outstretched palm of its creator's hand. In one movement the Doctor thrusted the object into his jacket pocket and then returned to the draw. Again he rooted around, one leg bending to his chest in the effort as the other flew outwards, rubber grating against the metal floor. A tender texture enveloped his grasp as he ripped the second item from its home. The Tardis doors opened in that instant, a bright summer sun illuminating his tired expression. He winced momentarily, squinting as he gathered what strength he had. Everything was slower now and the burning part of his body was growing more difficult to bear but this had to be done. This was his last chance to do this with this body, these brown eyes, it would be the last time - he'd promised himself that much.

With a sudden passionate desire to achieve his goal the Doctor launched himself from the ground, gripping the frail object harder than he'd wanted to but hopefully it would still be understandable. The warmth hit his freezing form with a comforting embrace, taking in the familiar sight.

The buildings reached up into the sky, nowhere near the height of those in the distance but all he saw was being skewed out of perspective. He blinked with delay, his legs shaking like a newborn fawn learning to stand. He took a step forward, prying his converse from the pavement with great effort as through they'd been glued to the weather-beaten concrete.

The Doctor made it to the centre of the buildings, rejecting the natural urge of healing once more, head lolling from side to side. The Tardis couldn't have made a mistake, she wouldn't have, this was his last chance. It had to be now or never and she wouldn't have denied him this, that would certainly destroy whoever he was and whoever he was destined to become. He heard his hearts drumming cautiously within him, signalling he could afford a little longer than he thought he had. This subdued his edginess slightly, allowing him to inhale.

He listened intently, not looking at anything in particular until he heard it. That laughter, that sweet familiar sound that formed butterflies in his stomach and made him smile. His hazel eyes welled up at the memories of that sound, a smile puckering at his cheeks as she came into view.

She was linked arm in arm with a man, he presumed it was her boyfriend that had agitated him for so long then he heard his voice.

"See you later babe" echoed to the Time Lord's ears. He sighed, expelling another twinge of physical discomfort as she kissed the speaker on the cheek and moved away from the man he'd always felt a twinge of jealously against. It was then that her beautiful presence began to walk towards the Time Lord. He basked in her presence wishing he could run up to her now, take her in his arms and kiss her, tell her he was sorry, tell her what he never got the chance to say.

"You alright there?" she called spying a man in a suit. He seemed different, odd, a complete stranger and yet familiar. He was lulling as he stood, probably had one to many at the pub she concluded. That was until he collapsed onto the floor.

The Doctor hit the ground with a thud of flesh. He grimaced, staring at the blue sky above, the ability to move his neck apparently gone as he tried to watch her approach. All he heard was her footsteps growing louder as he lay there, helpless.

"Rose?" he beamed quietly so she didn't hear, clutching her soft arm as she knelt beside him.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" she began urgently, ferreting through her pockets presumably for her mobile.

The Doctor shook his head, gulping to suppress the aching. He stared into her almond eyes, causing her to freeze. The man on the floor was holding her left arm and suddenly she'd forgotten why she was reaching so desperately into her coat with the other. The shocked expression on her face softened as their eyes meshed.

"Do I know you?" she started, absorbing the anguish that was seeping through his smile.

"Not yet" he admitted, a cough escaping his lips but not distracting him "not for a long time" he concluded, determined not to stop looking into those precious eyes unless he had to.

"Oh" was all Rose could manage, contorting her eyebrows "I feel as though I've known you my whole life" she breathed strangely sure of her words "that's daft though, isn't it?" she half laughed, eyes drifting down the length of the stranger and back to his face. All the while she felt his gaze follow her, his grip became less intense as his fell to her hand.

"I know this won't make any sense" he informed, twitching his head upwards. His mouth lingered open for a second as Rose became captivated by the man's eyes "but you need to know this" he continued, entwining their hands.

The Doctor felt Rose's grip tighten around his and smiled once more. She smiled back. She had no idea why but she felt as though she was meant to, as though she had to suppress the random urge to burst into tears. Her mind was whirring as Rose shared the smile, the estate was dematerialising around her and she didn't care, just as long as she was smiling with the man.

"Now Rose, what I say to you now you do not repeat to anyone, understood?" he breathed.

Rose nodded swiftly without giving a second though, she felt like she could trust this guy with her life despite knowing that she had never seen him within her entire life.

"How do you know my name?" she interrupted.

"It'll take too long to explain and I haven't got the - gahh" he stopped mid sentence, right arm flinging around his middle as his entire body contracted into a foetal position.

"You okay?" she asked in alarm, he held onto her hand with greater force as she questioned. He shook his head abruptly, staring up at her.

"Time. There is never enough time" the Doctor responded, cursing himself at the same time "Whenever I have to tell you something, there is never enough" he told Rose, exasperated, infuriated and contemplative all in one moment. _"Nobody could harbour that much emotion all at once?" _she thought, studying the man.

Rose wasn't sure what to make of this but decided not to argue, this stranger clearly had something important to say and was struggling sufficiently without her asking more and more "Just tell me then" she instructed firmly, with a unique compassion in her voice that the Doctor knew only Rose was capable of.

"You will meet me again, but not like this. It is especially important you do not mention this moment to me then" he inhaled, closing his eyes and seeing gold for a moment before bursting them open "Then, after a while we will be separated, I will look like this but you must not tell me about this moment before we are torn apart. It could destroy you, me, the universe and the whole of time...even if you want to, because you will, more than anything. Rose, you've got to resist it" he urged solemnly, delving deeper into her concern ridden glare.

Rose nodded again, unsure why but still nodding.

"Good. Then we will be reunited but only for a short time...god I wish it could have been longer, believe me. I would have shown you so much and told you everything but there was never _enough_ time" the Doctor struggled, tears spilling down his face. He felt Rose's right hand cup his face and smooth away the stray tears, she felt so warm. He'd missed that, he felt the warmth spread through his body, rekindling the dormant regeneration energy further. It was going to happen any second now, he could feel it bubbling at his core, reaching desperately to escape into to every inch of him.

"Rose, there is a small box in my pocket" the Doctor indicated with his strained eyes. Instantly she delved into his trouser pocket, pulling out the item. She turned it over in her free hand, it was no bigger than a thimble.

"What is it?" she questioned, pocketing it.

"After the second time on a beach Rose, after our second time there...I'll tell you what to do, just ask then. But there is something else...I had a..." he explained, suddenly realising that it was gone. He violently turned his head to the right with a gasp of pain, then he saw it tumbling away. She had to see it, she had to. Rose was already ahead of his thoughts and saw it.

"I'll get it" she assured, rising to get up.

"No, wait" the Doctor panted. With that he pulled himself from the ground, parted their hands and grabbed her face. He kissed her softly and passionately on the lips, parting as he felt the bright light rising up his throat, he leant his forehead against hers "After the box, after the box...not before, keep them at all times" he warned. Rose whispered an 'okay', taken back by the sensation that lingered on her lips. With that Rose ran from the stranger and went after the object that was skirting across the concrete. She took it in her hand, realising it was a letter and pivoted on the spot.

He was gone.

A sound of a door shutting and an indescribable sound seized her senses. It was indescribable. In that confused instant, she hoped in a niggling way that she'd hear that sound again. It called to her as it faded assuring her the sound would return and she turned over the small envelope with a bewildered expression, thoughts running thorough her mind as her legs took her home.

**One year later...**

He exploded into a glorious golden light and she clung to the Tardis. His blue eyes disappeared and a new face emerged from the fire. Except it wasn't new. It was that man. That strange man she'd met, the one who'd given her the mysterious box and message. She frowned.

"Hello" he gulped "Hmm new teeth that's weird. Okay so where was I...oh that's right Barcelona" he smiled happily.

Why was _he_ here? What had _he_ done with the Doctor, _my _Doctor? - these questions flooded Rose's mind as she stared at the familiar stranger in confusion and unwillingly slight awe.

"Who are you?" she mustered "What have you done with the Doctor?"

**4 years later...**

Rose stood on the beach hand in hand with the Doctor as she heard the sound disappear out of her life for the final time. She looked to the love of her life and smiled softly, hearing her mother already nattering on the phone in the distance.

"I've been meaning to ask you something" she started, going into her jacket pocket. The Doctor contorted his face as she produced a small silver box "What is it?" Rose added.

"Dunno, let's find out" he smiled, fingering the box and finding a small switch underneath it. He activated the device, placing it on the sand in front of them "Best step back. Where did you get it anyway?" he pressed, taking her hand.

"Not sure I can say" she responded vaguely. Suddenly a familiar voice cut her off.

"Now I think that should do it"

The Doctor in the blue suit raised his eyebrows as a vision of his other self in a brown pinstripe suit appeared, a little starting glitch causing the image to be disrupted for a moment. Rose stared intently as her Doctor pulled off his glasses and looked at her.

"See, fixed it since last time...in colour now, am I clever or what? But you knew that already" he rambled in his familiar eccentric tone of voice.

"Oh I wonder how I did that" the man beside Rose pondered aloud, admiring apparently _his _handy-work.

"Shh" Rose hissed, squeezing his hand. The Doctor went to speak but instead tilted his head to the side, closing his lips firmly. He watched Rose looking at the image intently, biting her bottom lip.

"Now, phwar, s'been about a year for me now since the moment you're in now" the hologram informed, running a hand through his hair "Time does fly by, never have enough though even with the Tardis" he commented aside.

Rose felt her eyes prickling as she watched. The grip on her hand remained strong, comforting as the owner of the hand observed her.

"Anyway, I'd better tell you that I had a few more adventures after I left but none of them will compare to what you're going to have Rose, I'd trade them all to be with you, know that. Also you're probably wondering where Donna is..." he paused eyes flickering to the ground "she's fine, she's gone home" he continued, nodding profusely. Rose knew he wasn't telling her everything but it was never like him to divulge all "So I'm going to make this short and sweet. I couldn't say this earlier because then you would never have stayed with trouble there, and, if you'd come with me...at least this way I can spend the rest of my life with you" he smiled softly, eyes glistening "You are brilliant Rose" he lingered on her for a second before diverting his gaze "and _you'd_ better look after her which means no daft comments or letting that mouth run too far ahead of itself, she's the most precious thing to you, alright? No mistakes this time" he instructed his counterpart, who dipped his head with a grin "And like I said before, have a good life, do that for me Rose, have a _fantastic_ life"

With that the image died and his smile dimmed into the surrounding mountains. Rose felt a tears cascade but ignored them as her new Doctor wound his arms around her, holding her in his safe embrace.

"Come on you two, don't want to break the lovebirds up but we got a jeep to meet"

They were in the jeep, the Doctor had fallen asleep and Rose was lying in his arms, staring out at the midnight blue horizon. She then moved a hand from the Doctor's and delved into her jacket pocket, riffling through to find a small envelope. Pulling out the delicate paper from the slightly crumpled container, Rose smiled seeing his elegant handwriting. She wished it wasn't so creased from all the wear and tear but it was still, none the less, legible.

_Rose,_

_You've probably worked it out now that I was regenerating when I first met you, which was actually after the last time I saw you but, when I regenerated into the handsome form that is probably sleeping right now, I hadn't done then what I did in the past...am I making any sense? Probably not...if I'm honest I'm getting a headache just writing this down. And don't deny it, I knew you'd been looking for a long time...with a little help from Cassandra that is...didn't read your mind or anything. Well, maybe once but, anyway, moving on._

_You're reading this because we were separated. I betrayed you but it was for your own good. I can now spend the rest of my life with you and give you our forever._

_It doesn't need saying though - I meant that. If it is said too much it loses meaning, humans being particularly notorious at doing so. Did you know that on_ _Sceptomessipotania the native Scepties are only allowed to tell their mate once and that is on their wedding night! You are probably rolling your eyes now because I'm rambling._

True to his word Rose was rolling her eyes as tears curled down her cheeks.

_The thing is all that rambling I do...I guess it's out of habit. But sometimes, I just wanted to talk to you, just to look at you longer, hold your attention for another second. Truth of the matter is this letter was really my fail-safe in case the projection didn't work and despite not being able to say it even on that, I can write it. _

_I love you._

_I love you Rose Marion Tyler and nothing will change that, my face will and my personality may but me...my mind, my soul that keeps these hearts beating will always belong to you._

_Your Doctor, forever x_

Meanwhile in another time in the parallel universe the Doctor exploded, his brown eyes disappeared and were replaced by another green and glowing set, shining with tears.


End file.
